Mitigo1 Schlechte Neuigkeiten
by Mitigo
Summary: Während J. Carter auf die Erde kommt, um die Taori erneut um Hilfe zu bitten, vergnügt sich Daniel unter der Dusche. (sabber!)


Schlechte Neuigkeiten 

**1.**

Sommer. 

Es war endlich Sommer. Die Sonne schien schon am frühen Morgen. 

Es war 5.30 Uhr als Sam auf die Uhr an der Wand sah. 

_Es wird bestimmt wieder ein wunderschöner Tag werden,_ dachte sie, _schade das ich von diesem nichts mitbekommen werde. Oh nein, schon so verdammt spät. Ich sollte mich beeilen, damit ich nicht zu spät in den Komplex komme._

Samantha Carter raffte ihre Tasche und ihre Autoschlüssel, bevor sie aus der Haustür trat. 

Sie machte sich auf den Weg zu ihrem silbernen Käfer, der auf der Auffahrt vor ihrem Haus parkte. Als sie einstieg durchdachte sie ihren heutigen Tag, als ihr plötzlich bewusst wurde, dass ihr Vater Jakob Carter auf die Erde kommen würde. Dieser Gedanke brachte ihr ein Lächeln auf ihre schönen geschwungenen Lippen, die ihrem Lächeln manchmal einen neckisches Aussehen verliehen. 

Sam hatte ihren Vater lange nicht mehr gesehen. Das letzte Mal hatte sie ihren Vater auf einer Aufklärungsmission auf einem Planeten gesehen, auf dem der Goa'uld Heru'ur eine Vielzahl von Raumschiffen bauen ließ. Damals waren die Tok'ra nicht gerade erfreut gewesen SG-1 dort anzutreffen, da sie eine Mission zu erfüllen hatten. Wie schon einige Male vor dieser Mission hatten die Tok'ra den selben Auftrag wie SG-1. Dieses Mal handelte es sich um die Manipulation der Schiffe, damit sie sich bei dem Treffen zwischen Heru'ur und Apophis selbst zerstörten, um eine Allianz zu verhindern. Die Zerstörung der Raumschiffe sollte Misstrauen zwischen den Beiden sähen, was leider teils Misslungen war. Heru'urs Flotte wurde zwar großteils vernichtet, die dann auch noch, wie geplant, einige Mutterschiffe von Apophis mit sich rissen, aber Heru'ur und Apophis konnten sich retten, bevor ihre Schiffe explodierten. Aber eines ist ihnen auf jeden Fall gelungen, beide Goa'uld misstrauen sich von nun an mehr den je. Nichts desto trotz wurde der Bindung zwischen den Menschen und den Tok'ra nicht geschadet, eher im Gegenteil, die Bindung wurde durch diese außerplanmäßige Mission noch gestärkt. Die Menschen konnten bis jetzt keine festere Bindung zu Außerirdischen herstellen, außer zu den Tok'ra. Ein entscheidender Faktor ist dabei Sams Vater Jakob, der vor vier Jahren an Krebs erkrankte. Genau zu diesem Zeitpunkt lernte SG-1 die Tok'ra kennen. Die einzigste Überlebenschance für ihren Vater war, sich freiwillig als Wirt für die Tok'ra zu Verfügung zu stellen und diesem Volk somit beizutreten und ihnen mit seinem Leben ,,zu dienen". Seitdem war er ständig unterwegs zu Geheimmissionen, sodass Sam ihn bis jetzt eher selten zu sehen bekam, zu ihren bedauern. Denn seit er den Tok'ra beigetreten ist verstehen die beiden sich wieder. Vielleicht auch gerade, weil sie oft voneinander getrennt sind. 

**2. **

**„Guten Morgen, schon am frühen Morgen am Mampfen?" Sam erstarrte vor Schreck und drehte sich ruckartig in die Richtung aus der die Stimme kam. Sie hatte mit niemanden, um 6.15 Uhr früh, im der Kantine gerechnet.**

Jack O'Neill sah Samantha verschmitzt an und wartete auf ihre Ausrede, doch diese kam nicht. Carter sah ihn mit ihren großen blauen Augen und einem völlig überfüllten Mund an. Sie versuchte krampfhaft ihren Happen herunter zu schlucken, um auf O'Neills Frage zu kontern. Doch dazu kam sie nicht, den die helle Sirene ertönte plötzlich, die die Benutzung des Sternentores ankündigte. Jack und Sam machten sich auf den Weg zum Tor- Raum, beiden war klar, dass es Jakob sein musste, der von einer seiner vielen Missionen zurückgekehrt war und nun zur Erde kam, um seine Tochter zu besuchen. Jack war schon immer der Meinung, das die Tok'ra die Erde nur aufsuchten, wenn diese Hilfe brauchten und Jakob Carter ein hervorragender Vorwand war um die Hilfe der Menschen zu fordern, aber Jacks Meinung war jedem ziemlich egal. 

Es war tatsächlich Jakob Carter, er wurde gerade von General Hammond, Teal'c und Daniel Jackson begrüßt, als Jack und Sam im Tor- Raum eintrafen. 

_Da ist meine Kleine ja, _dachte Jakob. Er hatte seine Tochter seit drei Monaten nicht mehr gesehen. Er breitete seine Arme aus und lief lächelnd in Sams Richtung. Samantha umarmte ihn stürmisch und begrüßte ihn mit einem herzlichen: „Ich hab dich vermisst Dad." Über diesen Satz freute er sich mehr, als über ihre feste Umarmung, die ihm die Luft abschnürte und ihm zum Husten brachte. _Warum umarmt sie mich nicht mal so, wie ihren Vater?_ Langsam aber sicher wurde Jack eifersüchtig, wie sie ihn umklammerte, auch wenn es nur ihr alter Vater war, den sie da erwürgte. Jakob viel auf einmal wieder ein, dass Sam ihm die Schuld an dem Tod ihrer Mutter gab und mehr noch daran, dass er sich niemals, in dieser schweren Zeit, um sie gekümmert hatte. Aber das war Vergangenheit und er blickte nun in das Gesicht seiner Tochter, die ihn auf einmal besorgt ansah. „Geht es dir nicht gut, Dad?", fragte Sam schließlich. „Doch, doch, es geht mir bestens, ich habe nur über etwas nachgedacht." „Ach, über was denn?", hakte Sam neugierig nach. Jakob wollte die Vergangenheit ruhen lassen und suchte in Gedanken nach einer Antwort, die seiner allzu cleveren Tochter genügen würde, um ihn nicht weiter auszufragen. Doch dieses Problem löste sich zu Jakobs Glück von selbst. General Hammond mischte sich in das Gespräch ein. „Warum gehen wir nicht **in den Konferenzraum? Sie sagten, dass Sie uns einiges zu erzählen hätten, Jakob?" „Ja, die Zeit drängt. Die Tok'ra hoffen auf die Hilfe von SG-1", erwiderte Jakob mit sehr ernster Stimme. „Ist ja nichts neues, die Tok'ra besuchen uns nur, wenn Sie Hilfe benötigen", nörgelte Jack, während er sich umdrehte. Trotz allem konnte er dem strafenden Blick von General Hammond nicht entgehen. Sam sah ihren Vater noch einmal von der Seite an. **_Irgendetwas verheimlicht er mir oder wollte er mir nur nicht vor den Anderen sagen, was ihn bedrückt?_

**3. **

**„Also gut, was haben Sie uns zu berichten, Jakob?", hakte der General nach, als alle im Konferenzraum Platz genommen hatten.**Jakob Carter holte tief Luft und begann zu erzählen: „Tja, wir haben auf unserer letzten Mission einen Planeten aufgesucht, dessen Koordinaten sich bis jetzt nicht anwählen ließen... ." Schnell unterbrach Sam ihren Vater. „Handelt es sich um P5X-387?" „Ja, woher weißt du das? Ihr habt doch nicht die Koordinaten angewählt, wobei sich das Sternentor auch bei euch öffnete und ihr diesen Planeten aufgesucht habt, oder?" Jakob sah mit einem entsetzten Gesichtsausdruck in die Runde. Als sein Blick auf Jack fiel, ließ dieser es sich nicht nehmen ihm seine Frage zu beantworten. „Nein, wir haben nur... ." Wieder schnitt Sam einer Person das Wort ab, der sie eigentlich Respekt entgegenbringen sollte, aber sie hielt es für alle Beteiligten besser, wenn sie die Frage beantwortete. Sie war sich sicher, das er wieder eine seiner super tollen Erklärungen abgeben würde, bei der er am Ende feststellen würde, dass er nicht weiß, was eigentlich die richtige Antwort ist. „Wir durchlaufen einmal im Monat ein Programm, indem alle Koordinaten versehen sind, die sich bis jetzt nicht anwählen ließen. Anfang letzter Woche öffnete sich das Tor nach P5X-387 für etwa 10 Sekunden. Wie vermuteten, dass eine Störung im System vorliegen musste, als es sich wieder schloss. Seither versuchen wir den Planeten anzuwählen, aber der Kontakt konnte nicht wieder hergestellt werden." Als Sam zu Jack herüber sah, schaute dieser sie mit einem finsteren Blick an, sie wusste das er sauer auf sie war und sie sich nachher eine Standpauke zum Thema "Respekt gegenüber einem Vorgesetzten" anhören durfte. **Na warte, wir sprechen uns noch! Ich hätte genau das Selbe gesagt; das Wissenschaftler immer glauben müssen, dass sie sich alles erlauben können. **Während die Unterhaltung ihren weiteren Lauf nahm, schmollte O'Neill weiter vor sich hin. „Ich kann nur sagen, dass ihr mächtig viel Glück hattet, das sich das Tor nicht wieder geöffnet hat. Auf P5X-387 lagert eine große Anzahl von Apophis Jaffas." Jetzt mischte sich auch Teal'c in das Gespräch ein, der bis jetzt stillschweigend den Worten der anderen gelauscht hatte. „Um wie viele Jaffas handelt es sich?" Wieder atmete der Tok'ra schwer, bevor er die Frage beantwortete. „Es lagern dort eine 2 Millionen Mann starke Armee, 500.000 Mutterschiffe und 1.5 Millionen Todesgleiter." Auf einmal trat eine bedrückende Stille in den Konferenzraum; Entsetzen war auf den Gesichtern von SG-1 und dem General zu erkennen. Daniel Jackson war der Erste, der sich wieder zu Wort meldete. „Wie..., wie ist...das möglich? Wo hat Apophis eine so große und starke Armee her?" Vor lauter Fassungslosigkeit die Daniel in seinen Fragen zum Ausdruck brachte, fuchtelte er zusätzlich fast schon übertrieben, wie Jack fand, als er versuchte Daniels Worten zu zuhören, mit seinen Armen durch den Raum. Jakob senkte seinen Kopf, seine Augen leuchteten kurz auf. Dies konnte nur bedeuten, dass sie nun weniger mit Jakob Carter sprachen, sondern mit seinen Symbiont Selmak. Unwillkürlich fröstelte Jack für einen kurzen Moment. Er hasste die Parasiten die sich in Menschen einnisteten, auch wenn die Tok'ra gegen die Goa'uld kämpften, sind in ihren Körpern auch diese Schlangen zu finden, wie Jack sie gerne nannte. Von nun an redete Selmak mit seiner verzerrten Stimme. „Ein Komplott gegen einige Systemlords hat Apophis diese Streitmacht eingebracht." 

„Um welche Systemlords handelt es sich?", hakte Teal'c ungeduldig nach, was gar nicht die Art des Jaffas ist. „Es handelt sich um Yu, Heru'ur und Nirrti." Sofort wurde das Interesse des Sprachwissenschaftlers und Archäologen Dr. Daniel Jackson geweckt. „Yu war der erste chinesische Kaiser, nicht gerade gefährlich für Apophis." 

„Das mag stimmen, aber genau so wie Heru'ur und Nirrti hatte Yu eine unglaublich große Streitmacht", erklärte Selmak. 

„O.K., was wissen wir über Heru'ur und Nirrti?", fragte Hammond den Wissenschaftler. „Also Heru'ur war der Sohn von Ra und Hathor, er war auch Apophis Todfeind. Ich denke, dass es keine große Überraschung ist, dass er Heru'ur umgebracht hat. Nirrti war die zerstörerische Göttin der Finsternis, also muss sie auch ein Dorn in Apophis Augen gewesen sein. Aber wie hat Apophis es geschafft die loyalen Krieger auf seine Seite zubringen und was hat er mit ihnen vor?", fragte Jackson zum Ende seiner Zusammenfassung, weil er sich keinen Reim aus diesen Fakten machen konnte. Selmak schwieg auch nach seiner Frage noch für kurze Zeit. „Als erstes wird er sich noch mehr Jaffa- Krieger beschaffen und zwar von Harthor, Chronos und anderen unbedeutenderen Systemlords, um dann als nächstes seine neue Macht an Anubis auszupobieren und dann wird er einen Krieg gegen Sokar führen." Ungläubig wiedersprach O'Neill dem Tok'ra. „Das ist doch Wahnsinn, warum sollte Apophis den leibhaftigen Teufel, der ihn schon unendliche Male gefoltert hat, angreifen? Der Typ muss doch irgendwann mal genug von Sokar bekommen!" „Das mag sein, aber das Schlimme ist, dass er keine Probleme haben wird, die anderen Systemlords zu stürzen und deren Krieger für sich zu gewinnen. Mit dieser Armee sind Anubis und Sokar ihm unterlegen." 

„So wie ich das sehe, wäre das auch für unser aller Vorteil, wenn Anubis und 

Sokar nicht mehr existieren würden, oder?", fragte Hammond. 

„Das schon, aber Sie vergessen dabei, dass, wenn Apophis alle anderen Systemlords umgebracht hat, keiner außer uns und einigen anderen Wiederstandskämpfer ihn bekämpfen kann. 

Jeder Systemlord dämmt die Macht der anderen Systemlords ein, so herrscht ein fast ausgeglichenes Gleichgewicht zwischen ihren Machtbereichen. 

Wenn niemand mehr da ist um Apophis Macht einzudämmen, wird sein Machtbereich unendlich wachsen, was Tod und Sklaverei für alle bedeutet. Wenn wir nicht verhindern, dass Apophis Macht weiter wächst, wird er bald unbesiegbar sein. Später werden Martouf und Anise auf die Erde kommen und mehr Informationen mitbringen. Ich kann euch leider nicht mehr dazu sagen. Der hohe Rat der Tok'ra hat mich erst kurz bevor ich zur Erde reiste über diese Gefahr informiert. Martouf und Anise reden noch mit dem hohen Rat. Ich schlage vor, dass wir später mit der Besprechung fortfahren, wenn die Beiden nachgekommen sind." 

**„Einverstanden." General Hammond nickte SG-1 zu, damit war die Besprechung vorübergehend beendet. **

**4.**

**Er fühlte sich unwohl und verschwitzt, aber all das könnte auch an den schlechten Neuigkeiten von Jakob Carter liegen. Nichts desto trotz wollte der junge Wissenschaftler Daniel Jackson unter die Dusche steigen, um einen klaren Kopf zu bekommen. Er atmete erleichtert auf, als er feststellte, das niemand weiteres im Waschraum war, um sich zu waschen.** **Eigentlich konnte er von sich selbst nicht behaupten, dass er prüde war oder Probleme hatte andere nackte Männer zu sehen. Es waren nur die Blicke, wie sie ihn musterten und ihn dann komisch ansahen. Alles nur, weil er im Gegensatz zu ihnen sehr gut bestückt war und das für einen Brille tragenden, schüchternen und kränklichen Wissenschaftler. Manchmal fragte er sich in diesen Momenten, ob er noch in der Schule war, denn damals war es das Gleiche mit den neidischen Blicken und das Getuschel hinter seinem Rücken.** Daniel zog sich sein schwarzes T-Shirt aus und warf es auf einen der Stühle, die neben den Waschbecken standen. Anschließend legte er seine Brille ab und betrachtete sein Gesicht im Spiegel. Daniel trat näher an den Spiegel heran, um sich besser sehen zu können. Er konnte auch ohne Brille gut sehen, aber für ihn war sie fast wie eine Wand hinter der er sich verstecken konnte. Daniel gehörte zu dem Typ Mann dem ein drei Tage Bart hervorragend stand, was daran lag, das er dunkles Haar hat und zur Kategorie dunkler Hauttyp gehörte. Er wusste, das Frauen den drei Tage Bart Typen bevorzugten, aber genau deshalb ließ er keinen Bart bei sich zu. Seine blauen Augen stachen unter seiner braun gebrannten Haut und seinen dicken Augenbrauen hervor, aber selbst mit diesem attraktiven Gesicht traute er sich nicht, sich von der Seite zu zeigen, die Frauen bevorzugten und so würde er ewig unter der Fassade des schüchternen und kränklichen Wissenschaftlers bleiben. Eigentlich war er auch im Moment gar nicht so auf eine Beziehung aus und auf Sex schon gar nicht. Er wusste selbst nicht, warum er nicht so wild auf Sex war, wie die meisten Männer, aber vielleicht lag es auch nur daran, das er noch nie wirklich Sex hatte. Daniel war zwar mir Sha'uri verheiratet, aber sie hatte damals genauso wenig Erfahrung gehabt wie er. Daniel sah an sich herunter, als er anfing im Stargate- Projekt mitzuwirken, war er sehr schlank und ohne jegliche Muskeln gewesen, damals sagte er noch zu sich selbst "Speiche", was er jetzt nicht mehr von sich sagen konnte. Jetzt hatte er starke, muskulöse Oberarme, eine starke Brust und Bauchmuskeln. Schließlich zog Daniel sich auch seine Hose, Stiefel und Unterhose aus und stellte sich unter eine offenen Duschekabinen und drehte den Hahn auf. Seine Hände stützten sich an den kalten Marmorfliesen ab, seine Beine waren gespreizt, sein Kopf war zum Boden geneigt und seine Augen geschlossen. Während die herunterrieselnden Wassertropfen jede Pore seines Körpers erforschten kaute er leicht auf seinen vollen Unterlippe herum. Dadurch das er immer wieder tief Luft holte, zogen sich alle seine Muskeln fast rhythmisch unter der Einwirkung des kalten Wassers zusammen. Daniel versuchte einen klaren Kopf zu bekommen, was ihm eigentlich auch gelang, wenn er sich duschte, aber heute konnte er sich nicht darauf konzentrieren an nichts zu denken. Während er über das misslungene Duschbad fluchte, griff er zur Seife. 

To be continued...

Das nächste Mal: SG-1 und die Tok'ra bereiten sich auf den unmöglichen Kampf vor, was um einiges leichter wäre, wenn sich eine gewisse Person mit ihrer Sexualität zurückhalten würde. 


End file.
